Divided we fall
by Paminformatic
Summary: AU  En plein 21e siècle, l'Amérique est en proie au crime et à la corruption. Le peuple demande un sauveur, un protecteur pour faire valoir ses droits. Mais ils sont plus que un. Ils sont huits...
1. Prologue

**Divided we fall**

Par Paminformatic

**Prologue**

Nous sommes en plein 21e siècle. L'économie de l'Amérique est de plus en plus instable, les habitants sont de plus en plus nerveux. De plus en plus de familles perdent leur foyer, et sont forcés de vivre dans la rue. Les riches, quant à eux, continuent de vivre dans leurs belles maisons, inconscients de la misère du peuple. Ils rachètent ou plutôt rackettent les pauvres avec un bout de pain, et ils se croient supérieurs, forts, indestructibles. Et comme si ce n'était pas assez, la plupart d'entre eux sont aussi des escrocs, prêts à tout pour un peu plus d'argent à gaspiller en chirurgie plastique ou en maison dans les Caraïbes. Dans une économie instable, la politique est aussi instable. Tout le monde cherche à accéder au pouvoir, et plusieurs font des excès. Le pays meurt un peu plus chaque jour. Et le peuple demande un sauveur, un libérateur. Quelqu'un qui fera valoir leurs droits et les protégera en temps de crise.

Mais nous sommes plus qu'un. Nous sommes huit. Huit justiciers qui se battent pour la liberté du peuple, au détriment de la nôtre. Nous risquons nos vies chaque jour pour rappeler aux dirigeants des États-Unis d'Amérique que nous sommes un pays démocratique, et qu'en pays démocratique, les plus forts doivent aussi œuvrer pour le bien de tous.

Qui sommes-nous? Et bien, nous sommes à la fois des héros et des hors-la-loi. Des justiciers et des punisseurs. Nous sommes la force brute qui protège, à la fois rassurante et effrayante, mais qui détruit également sans aucune pitié. La diplomatie est notre Bible, la liberté et la sécurité nos idéaux. Et nous nous devons de rester unis, une seule unité contre tout un régiment. Nous sommes plus que collègues. Les épreuves que nous avons traversées nous ont unis au-delà du séparable. Nous sommes une équipe, des frères d'armes. Des frères tout courts. Et personne ne doit jamais nous désunir. Parce que divisés nous ne sommes plus rien.

Divisés nous tombons.


	2. Le sauvetage

**Chapitre 1 : Le sauvetage**

Il faisait nuit. La ville de Métropolis n'était jamais complètement silencieuse, mais le bruit de la nuit n'avait rien à voir avec le bruit de la journée. Et malgré sa quiétude, la nuit était beaucoup plus dangereuse que le jour. C'était ce qu'étaient sur le point d'apprendre Lois Lane et Chloé Sullivan, deux cousines qui venaient d'emménager dans la capitale du crime.

Les deux jeunes femmes revenaient du Daily Planet, le journal où elles venaient de commencer à travailler. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pourquoi elles avaient emménagé. Étant toutes les deux des journalistes très compétentes toutes droit sorties de l'université, le Daily Planet avait joué des pieds et des mains pour les avoir dans leur équipe. Et comme c'était leur rêve de toujours, elles avaient accepté et avait quitté leur Arizona natale pour venir s'installer au Kansas. Le plus gros changement était bien sûr, la température. Il faisait un froid de canard en cet instant et c'est pour ça que Lois proposa un raccourci à Chloé.

-Viens, on va passer par là. Proposa-t-elle en pointant la ruelle qui menait tout droit à leur appartement.

-Ho, Lois, je ne suis pas trop sûre… hésita la plus réfléchie des deux.

-Allons! Tu préfères te geler les fesses pendant encore 15 minutes de marche? Je te propose de rentrer au chaud dans à peine cinq!

-Mais tu n'écoute donc pas quand les gens te parlent? Métropolis est la capitale du crime au Kansas!

-Le crime est partout, Chlo.

-Je sais, mais je ne tiens pas à le rencontrer, alors évitons de faire exprès d'accord?

-Chloé, je ne sens plus mes jambes tellement il fait froid alors s'il te plaît, fait un peu confiance à ta cousine préférée et suis-moi.

Et sans attendre de réponse, elle s'engagea dans la ruelle. Chloé déglutit. Elle avait toujours eu peur du noir, et même pendant la journée, elle évitait les ruelles, alors la nuit… Néanmoins, elle ne voulait pas laisser Lois seule alors elle la suivit.

-Ha, enfin tu te bouges un peu. S'exclama Lois. Bravo, Chlo…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un gros dur sortit de sa cachette derrière une grosse poubelle et l'attrapa en la menaçant d'un couteau sur la gorge.

-Files ton sac, sinon elle crève! Gronda le gars à l'intention de Chloé.

-Oui, je vous le donne, s'il vous plaît ne lui faites pas de mal! Paniqua Chloé.

-Grouilles-toi! Insista le voyou.

Chloé lança son sac sur le sol. Le gars s'approcha pour le ramasser sans lâcher Lois.

-C'est bon, attrape-la Kyle! Ordonna-t-il ensuite.

Avant d'avoir saisit ce qui se passait, Chloé était saisie, menottée et bâillonnée.

« Ça y est, on va mourir! Songea-t-elle, résignée. »

-Hé, Greg, c'est qui ça? Demanda le dénommé Kyle en pointant le haut du bâtiment.

Chloé leva les yeux et crût rêver. Tout en haut du bloc appartement se tenait un homme accoutré d'une drôle de façon. Son habit semblait fait de cuir, mais Chloé n'aurait pu en distinguer la couleur. Il portait un carquois et un arc et les visait. Qui était-ce?

Greg n'eut pas le temps de lever la tête que la flèche lancée par l'homme l'atteignit en pleine épaule et il tomba en hurlant de douleur. Lois en profita pour s'échapper et sauta sur Kyle pour le frapper. Costaud, Kyle, jeta Chloé au sol et repoussa Lois avant de la frapper au visage. Elle tomba et se frappa la tête sur le sol.

-'ois! Cria Chloé à travers son bâillon en voyant sa cousine inconsciente.

-C'est fini pour toi aussi, blondinette. Ricana Kyle en sortant un revolver de sous sa veste. Voyons si ses flèches sont aussi rapides qu'une balle.

Il tira sur Chloé. Mais la balle ne l'atteignit jamais. Chloé entendit un grand « Ouf! » comme si quelqu'un était percuté en plein ventre, puis un petit « clic! ». Elle rouvrit les yeux. Plus aucune trace de Kyle, Lois gisait encore sur le sol, assommée, et Greg se tordait encore de douleur, sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa gorge.

-Vous allez bien? Demanda une voix grave tout proche.

Elle sursauta en remarquant que l'archer était maintenant à deux mètres d'elle et s'approchait. Lorsqu'il arriva à ses côtés, il lui retira son bâillon et commença à crocheter ses menottes. La capuche de son costume lui recouvrait la tête et de grandes lunettes noires recouvraient la moitié de son visage.

-Qui êtes-vous? Demanda Chloé. Qu'avez-vous fait à cet homme?

-Il allait vous tuer, vous devriez être contente que je sois intervenu. Répondit-il.

-Peu importe ce qu'il allait faire, il n'a pas à souffrir comme ça. Protesta Chloé.

-Ça ne durera pas longtemps. Le poison commence à faire son effet. Il est paralysé, et dans quelques minutes, il sera mort.

-Mort? Qu'êtes-vous au juste, une sorte de justicier?

-En quelque sorte. Voilà, les menottes sont détachées. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, je vous suivrai à partir d'en haut.

-Et ma cousine?

-Ha oui, j'allais oublier. (Il eut un sourire moqueur.) C'est de votre faute, vous me faites perdre tous mes moyens.

Chloé ne savait pas trop si elle devait être offusquée ou flattée. Cet homme lui avait peut-être sauvé la vie, mais il venait également de tuer un homme, sans parler de l'autre qui avait mystérieusement disparu.

-Green Arrow à Blur. Besoin d'un taxi extra rapide. Merci. lança clairement l'archer dans son oreillette.

-Alors, c'est ça votre nom? Green Arrow?

-Mes amis m'appellent Arrow. À vous de choisir. Lâcha-t-il platement.

-Qui est Blur?

Un grand courant d'air secoua la ruelle et Lois ne fut plus là. Chloé ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Un ami. Répondit simplement Arrow. Où habite-t-elle?

-À la même place que moi, au coin de le 5e.

-Coin 5e avenue, Blur. Je raccompagne l'autre demoiselle, c'est plus sûr.

-C'est bon, je crois que je vais me débrouiller. Soupira Chloé.

-Les ruelles ne sont pas sûres. Encore moins la nuit.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'un ange gardien.

-Croyez-moi, je suis loin d'être un ange.

-J'ai bien vu ça.

-Cet homme était recherché pour plusieurs meurtres, agressions sexuelles et trafic humain. Il devait payer le prix pour ses crimes.

-Et c'est à vous de décider ça? Il y a la police, vous savez?

-La police est corrompue, les agents qui ne le sont pas encore le seront dans peu de temps. Voilà les véritables conséquences d'une crise économique grave. Tout le monde est prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour un peu d'argent.

-Et vous, qui vous engage?

-Personne, je suis mon propre patron. Tout comme les autres.

-Les autres? Il y en a d'autres à part vous et le Blur?

-Je ne peux rien vous dire de plus. Je dois y aller et vous aussi. À un de ces jours, mademoiselle…

-Sullivan. Chloé Sullivan.

Elle s'était sentie obligée de lui dire son nom. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire de son nom? Ils ne se reverraient probablement jamais de toute façon.

-Faites attention à vous mademoiselle Sullivan. Sourit l'archer avant de sortir son arc, de tirer une flèche en l'air et de disparaître.

Chloé resta là quelques minutes. La surveillait-t-il? La suivrait-il jusqu'à son appartement? Était-il réellement celui qu'il prétendait être, ou était-il plus dangereux que ça? Et le plus important : devait-elle en parler dans le Daily Planet? D'un côté, l'existence d'une certaine ligue de superhéros lui permettrait de rafler le prix Pulitzer, mais si ça leur attirait des ennuis et les empêchait de continuer leur travail?

Tout en restant dans ses pensées, Chloé fit son petit chemin jusqu'à son appartement où elle trouva Lois assise dans le salon avec un sac de pois verts congelés sur la tête. Le regard qu'elle lui lança était tout à fait éloquent : Que venait-il de se passer?


	3. Le nouveau

**Chapitre 2 : Le nouveau**

Le lendemain, lorsque Lois et Chloé arrivèrent au Daily Planet, c'était la frénésie dans les bureaux des reporters. Les gens parlaient vivement entre eux tout en courant partout et décrochant sans cesse le téléphone pour faire des appels inconnus.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Demanda Lois en attrapant le bras d'un stagiaire.

-Vous n'êtes pas au courant? Un train en direction de Star City a déraillé très tôt ce matin.

-Quoi? s'exclama Chloé. Vous êtes sérieux? C'est horrible. Combien de mort?

-Aucun. Sourit le stagiaire, surexcité. Il semblerait que Métropolis ai un nouvel ange gardien dans ses rues.

-Comment ça? Fit Lois, flairant elle aussi le scoop.

-Le train a déraillé, mais quelqu'un, ou plutôt quelque chose, l'a attrapé au vol.

-Attrapé? Manqua de s'étrangler Lane. Comme une balle de baseball vous voulez dire?

-Oui, aussi facilement. Et le pire, c'est que les rares témoins à ne pas avoir perdu connaissance n'ont pu nous décrire leur sauveur que par « rapide » et « flou ».

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Chloé de s'étrangler. Le flou…

« C'est le Blur de hier soir qui a sauvé le train. Songea-t-elle. »

-Qu'avez-vous d'autres comme informations? Demanda-t-elle au stagiaire.

-Concernant cette affaire, c'est tout, mais il semblerait que ce ne soit pas le seul fait héroïque du moment. Hier soir, il y a eu une prise d'otage sur un bateau de croisière. Lorsque la police a été mise au courant, c'était déjà réglé : l'agresseur était déjà suspendu au-dessus d'un cercle de requin. Vous vous rendez compte? Des requins dans les docks de Métropolis!

-L'homme a été arrêté?

-Non… Quand les policiers sont arrivés, l'homme était déjà mort.

-Ce sont les requins qui l'ont tué? Demanda Lois.

-Non, on aurait dit qu'ils n'étaient là que pour surveiller en cas d'une éventuelle fuite. L'homme est mort de déshydratation.

-De déshydratation? Souffla Chloé.

-Oui. Son sang contenait une très forte teneur en sel.

Chloé et Lois se regardèrent pendant un instant. Lois semblait perdue, mais Chloé devinait qu'il devait s'agir d'un des « autres » dont Green Arrow avait parlé. Et il semblerait qu'il ai également la même mentalité qu'Arrow sur la justice et comment l'utiliser.

« Que faire? Se demanda Chloé. Ces justiciers sont à la fois des héros et des criminels. Je ne peux pas les laisser tuer des in… bon d'accord ils ne sont pas innocents, mais ils ne méritent pas de mourir non? Mais si je m'arrange pour faire arrêter ces meurtres, il pourrait y en avoir encore plus et cette fois, ce serait des gens totalement innocents qui mourraient. »

-Lois Lane? Fit une voix derrière elles. Monsieur Luthor veut vous voir. Il dit que c'est important.

-Ha bon? Bredouilla Lois, interloquée. Il vous a dit de quoi il s'agissait?

-Non.

-Bon, alors j'y vais. On se voit plus tard, couz.

-Ouais, à plus et bonne chance.

Lois eut un petit sourire et marcha jusqu'à l'ascenseur pour monter dans le bureau du patron. Lex Luthor, de son vrai nom Alexander Luthor, était un des hommes les plus puissants de Métropolis et plusieurs rumeurs couraient comme quoi il avait beaucoup à se reprocher. Malheureusement, aucun article ne pouvait être écrit là-dessus puisque Lex possédait le Daily Planet, et par conséquent, l'avenir de tous ses employés.

Après être allée chercher son café matinal, Chloé alla s'asseoir à son bureau et ouvrit son ordinateur sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'elle allait pouvoir écrire comme article.

Lois pénétra dans le bureau de Lex Luthor après avoir frappé. L'homme chauve se tenait derrière son bureau et un jeune homme de l'âge de Lois était assis devant lui. Il avait des cheveux bruns presque noirs et Lois se sentit transpercée par son regard azur lorsqu'il le leva vers elle.

-Mademoiselle Lane. Commença Luthor. Merci d'être venue.

-C'est normal, monsieur Luthor, vous m'avez appelée… Heum… j'espère que je n'ai pas fait quelque chose qui vous ai déçu.

-Non, pas du tout, au contraire, mademoiselle Lane, vous êtes un reporter fantastique, et c'est pourquoi j'aimerais que vous fassiez office de guide et de marraine à notre nouvel arrivant. (Il se tourna vers le jeune homme.) Vous voulez vous présenter?

Le jeune homme se leva. Du haut de ses 1 mètres 85, il était plutôt imposant, mais ne paraissait pas méchant. Il tendit une main à Lois avec un sourire amical.

-Clark Kent. Très heureux de vous connaître.

-Heu… Lois. Lois Lane, reporter. Répondit-elle en se traitant de cruche immédiatement après.

-Enchanté, Lois. Sourit-il d'un sourire que Lois se sentit fondre tout de suite.

-Bien, maintenant que vous avez fait connaissance, je ne vous retiens plus. Vous pouvez retourner à vos bureaux pour travailler.

Lois remercia son supérieur et sortit du bureau avec Clark.

-Alors, ça fait longtemps que vous travaillez ici, Lois?

-Heu… Environ un mois et demi. Ma cousine et moi avons emménagé ici pour ce boulot.

-Votre cousine? Ça doit être chouette de travailler avec sa famille.

-Oui, au moins on peut se soutenir en temps de blues.

-Comment s'appelle-t-elle?

-Chloé. Et elle est super chouette.

-Je n'en doute pas.

Lois se tourna vers lui et lui sourit avant de se perdre dans ses beaux yeux. Quelque chose en Clark Kent l'attirait. Irrésistiblement. Elle se sentait à la fois démunie et confiante auprès de lui. Et bizarrement, elle sentait qu'elle le connaissait tout en étant certaine de ne l'avoir jamais vu de sa vie. Pourtant, l'aura qu'il dégageait lui était familière…

Les doigts de Chloé étaient toujours au-dessus du clavier, sans savoir quoi taper. En soupirant d'agacement, elle laissa retomber ses bras de chaque côté et prit une gorgée de son café-latte.

-En panne d'inspiration? S'enquit une voix qui la fit sursauter et renverser tout le reste de sa tasse sur son bureau.

-Ho! Heu…

Chloé se sentait horriblement embarrassée. Non seulement, elle venait de renverser son café sur des feuilles importantes pour son travail, mais en plus, elle venait de prouver au plus beau mec qu'elle ai jamais vu à quelle point elle pouvait être stupide et maladroite.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. S'excusa le blond aux yeux pairs en l'aidant à nettoyer.

-Non, ce n'est rien. C'est juste que… je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit. Il m'est arrivé un accident hier soir et j'ai encore de la difficulté à m'en remettre.

-Ha bon… Chloé Sullivan?

-Oui, comment le savez-vous?

-C'est écrit sur la plaque sur votre bureau.

-Ha! Heu, oui, c'est vrai…

« Quelle idiote! Quelle idiote! Quelle idiote! Se gronda-t-elle, furieuse contre elle-même »

-Moi, c'est Oliver. Puisque je vous ai fait renverser la totalité de votre café, ça ne vous dérange pas que je vous invite à en prendre un autre au bistrot du coin?

-Vous… vous êtes sérieux?

-Vous semblez surprise.

-Non, enfin oui un peu, mais… Vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire ça. Ne dépensez pas votre argent pour moi.

-Croyez-moi, ça ne me dérange pas du tout. De toute façon, j'allais vous le demander avant de vous faire sursauter.

-Ha… Et bien, si c'était votre idée première alors oui, je veux bien aller prendre un café avec vous.

-Super. Votre première pause est dans une heure? Je vous attendrai au bistrot.

-Ok. Sourit-elle en rougissant.

Oliver lui sourit à son tour et sortit de la salle des reporters. En arrivant devant l'ascenseur, il salua poliment Clark et Lois qui en sortaient et y entra à son tour.

-Vous le connaissez? Demanda Lois en voyant Clark fixer l'ascenseur.

-Non, mais il ressemblait à un de mes amis alors, je suis resté un peu surpris, c'est tout. Alors, on se met au travail tout de suite?


	4. Rendezvous et compte rendu

**Chapitre 3 : Rendez-vous et compte rendu.**

Au bout d'une heure, Chloé prit sa pause. Après avoir salué sa cousine et Clark, elle prit son manteau et sortit des bureaux du Daily Planet. Alors qu'elle marchait vers le bistrot du coin, elle sentit son cœur s'emballer et ses jambes trembler. Oliver lui plaisait beaucoup, énormément même, même si elle ne le connaissait absolument pas. Elle voulait lui plaire aussi, mais elle se disait que probablement il ne l'avait invitée que pour s'excuser de lui avoir fait renverser son café.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au bistrot, elle vit Oliver assis à une table de la terrasse extérieur. Elle resta un peu à distance, nerveuse, mais en la voyant, il lui fit un grand sourire et lui fit signe d'approcher.

-Salut. Le salua-t-elle alors qu'il se levait pour lui tirer sa chaise. Merci de m'inviter à prendre l'air. D'habitude, je reste cloîtrée dans mon bureau et je ne prend pas ma pause à part pour grignoter un muffin aux petits fruits en buvant un café-vanille.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Mais dites-moi, ce matin vous buviez bien un café-latte, et là vous me parlez de café-vanille. Aurais-je devant moi une coffee-addict?

-J'avoue, c'est mon plus grand vice. Je bois du café en quantité industrielle depuis l'âge de 15 ans.

-Wow. Alors, qu'allez-vous prendre maintenant?

-Mon péché mignon : un cappuccino avec supplément de crème chantilly.

-C'est aussi mon préféré, mais ne le dites à personne, je tiens à garder mon image de fana d'express.

-Entendu. Rit-elle, plus confortable, maintenant.

La serveuse arriva et Oliver lui dicta leur commande. Lorsqu'elle fut partie, ils continuèrent de discuter.

***  
>-Tu permets, Clark, je reviens dans dix minutes, je dois vérifier une source avec un collègue.<p>

-Bien sûr, prends ton temps.

Lois lui fit un petit sourire auquel il répondit en double et se retourna pour aller voir son collègue dans le fond de la salle. Clark la regarda partir, puis se leva et se dirigea vers les escaliers. En moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire, il était devant le bureau de Lex Luthor. Après s'être assuré qu'il était bien absent (les lumières étaient éteintes, signe qu'il ne reviendrait pas avant un petit moment.), il fit semblant de rebrousser chemin, sortit discrètement une petite télécommande de sa poche et appuya sur l'unique bouton. La télécommande s'illumina en vert, signe que les caméras autour étaient brouillées et il força la porte. Le bureau de Lex possédait plusieurs œuvres d'arts datant du temps d'Alexandre Le Grand, son modèle, ainsi que diverses babioles qu'il devait trouver jolies. Sans plus s'attarder, il s'approcha de l'ordinateur, l'ouvrit, et inséra une clé USB qui décoda le mot de passe de Lex et ouvrit sa session. Une fois la session ouverte, il copia tous les fichiers classés « Personnel » de LuthorCorp sur la clé.

« Cette fois, tu es fait comme un rat, Luthor. Sourit-il à lui-même. »

Il sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et composa un numéro.

-Salut, c'est moi. C'est fait. Comment s'organise-t-on pour la suite?

***  
>-Chloé. Commença Oliver alors qu'ils mangeaient leurs croissants au chocolat. Vous avez parlé d'un accident qui vous est arrivé hier soir. Je peux vous demander ce qui s'est passé?<p>

-Ho! Ma cousine et moi avons été attaquées alors que nous rentrions chez nous.

-Mon dieu, c'est terrible! Ils sont parvenus à vous faire du mal?

-Non, heureusement, nous avons été sauvées juste à temps.

-Par la police?

-Non, par….

Elle s'arrêta. Pouvait-elle lui faire confiance? Après tout, ils ne se connaissaient que depuis ce matin. Il du remarquer qu'elle était songeuse, parce qu'il demanda :

-Chloé? Tout va bien? Vous n'êtes pas obligée de répondre, si vous n'en avez pas envie.

-Non, ça va. Heum… Oliver, avez-vous déjà entendu parler de Green Arrow?

-Green Arrow? S'étonna Oliver. C'est un nouveau héro d'une série télévisée?

-C'est un héro, oui, mais… Il est bien réel… C'est lui qui nous a sauvées, Lois et moi.

Oliver garda son petit sourire. Chloé ne savait pas ce qu'il pensait d'elle et cela la rendait mal à l'aise.

-Je sais que cela peut paraître bizarre, mais… même si je pourrai gagner le prix Pulitzer avec ce scoop… ma rencontre avec Green Arrow… et la possible existence d'une ligue de justiciers masqués, je ne me sentirais jamais à l'aise de les trahir.

-Pourquoi? C'est la chance de votre vie, pourquoi ne pas la saisir?

-Parce que… je ne sais pas. Je me sens… rattachée à eux en quelque sorte. (Elle ricana, se moquant d'elle-même.) Vous devez penser que je suis dingue, n'est-ce pas? Après tout, je ne les connais même pas. Je n'ai rien de spécial, ils ne me doivent rien et moi non plus, mais… Je ressens la nécessité… de les protéger. Comme eux nous protègent à tous les jours.

Son regard était perdu dans le vague tout au long de son discours. Elle ne remarqua même pas l'air songeur d'Oliver. C'est la serveuse qui vint les ramener à la réalité.

-Voici votre reçu, monsieur Queen.

-Queen? S'étouffa presque Chloé. Oliver Queen?

-Oui, mais s'il vous plaît, évitez de le dire à haute voix.

-Ho, milles excuses. Je… J'ai juste été surprise. Pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas dit?

-À vrai dire, je n'en sais trop rien. Je n'en ai pas ressenti le besoin. J'ai eu l'impression qu'avec vous, c'était naturel… et que je n'avais pas besoin de mon argent pour que vous m'acceptiez. En plus, j'avais un peu peur que si je vous disais qui j'étais vraiment, vous n'accepteriez de me voir que pour mon argent. Mais maintenant, je sais que je n'avais rien à craindre… Je ne me trompe pas n'est-ce pas? S'assura-t-il.

-Non, vous n'avez rien à craindre. Queen ou pas, c'est le Oliver avec qui j'ai discuté pendant une heure qui m'a plût.

Il eut un petit sourire.

-Si je vous ai tant plût. Vous ne verriez pas d'inconvénient à ce que l'on se revoit éventuellement?

-Non, j'en serais même très contente.

-Très bien. Demain, même heure, ici?

-D'accord. Je dois y aller maintenant. À demain Oliver.

Elle se leva et vint lui faire la bise avant de tourner les talons et se diriger vers le Daily Planet. Oliver resta assis à la regarder partir, puis laissa quelques billets sur la table pour régler la note avant de se lever. Il vit alors Clark qui se dirigeait vers lui.

-Salut. Fit-il simplement. Tu ne travailles pas?

-Si, je dois y retourner dans quelques minutes, mais je dois d'abord livrer la clé à Bruce.

-Laisse, je vais lui apporter. Je me rendais chez lui de toute façon.

-D'accord. (Il lui fila discrètement la clé.) Surtout, ne la perd pas.

-Pour qui tu me prends, Clark? Un débutant? Je faisais ça bien avant toi, alors que tu curais encore les sabots de tes chevaux à Smallville.

-Ouais ouais, arrête de parler et dépêche-toi de rapporter ça à Bruce. C'est le seul moyen de faire enfermer Luthor.

-C'est bon. Maintenant, retournes travailler. Tu dois préserver les apparences, coûte que coûte, tant qu'il n'est pas derrière les barreaux.

-Bien reçu, chef.

Après une bonne poignée de main, chacun alla de son côté.


	5. Batman

**Chapitre 4 : Batman**

-Monsieur Queen. Sourit Alfred, le majordome de Bruce Wayne en ouvrant la porte à Oliver. C'est un réel plaisir de vous revoir. Vous venez voir monsieur Wayne?

-Oui, effectivement, Alfred. Répondit Ollie en entrant dans le manoir. Il est en bas?

-Oui, à maudire monsieur Kent de ne pas être encore arrivé.

Oliver laissa échapper un petit rire.

-Clark n'a pas pu se libérer. Je viens livrer la clé à sa place.

-Ha, cela explique la lenteur du trajet.

-Je ne roule qu'en Lamborghini, Alfred.

-Oui, beaucoup moins rapide que monsieur Kent ou monsieur Allen. Pardonnez-moi de ne pas pouvoir vous accompagner jusqu'au bureau de monsieur Wayne, j'ai un énorme repas à préparer.

-Bruce reçoit ses investisseurs ce soir?

-Non, c'est l'heure du déjeuner de monsieur Allen.

-Ha bon, Bart est dans le coin?

-Oui, depuis hier. Cela dit, cela fait trois fois que je doive sortir pour remplir le frigo, heureusement que monsieur Wayne ne manque pas de moyens.

Oliver rit de nouveau et salua le majordome avant de se diriger vers le bureau de Bruce. Une fois arrivé, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque et tira sur le porte-crayon. La bibliothèque glissa vers la gauche dans un silence des plus complets et Ollie emprunta l'ascenseur caché derrière. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était dans la Batcave.

-Alors, Batman, tu as peur du soleil? Blagua-t-il en marchant vers Bruce.

-Et toi tu ne devrais pas embêter les plus forts que toi. Pas sans ton équipement. Grogna le milliardaire avant de se tourner vers son ami. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène?

-Je t'apporte les infos sur Lex Luthor.

Bruce porta soudain beaucoup plus d'attention à Ollie. Celui-ci sortit la clé USB de sa poche et lui lança. Batman la rattrapa au vol et l'inséra dans son ordinateur. Il pianota quelques touches et les fichiers apparurent devant lui.

-Les données sont cryptées, je vais avoir besoin de Cyborg, c'est au-delà de mes compétences.

-Où est-il?

-Je l'ai envoyé à Miami avec Aquaman. Ils s'occupent d'un mafieux qui s'est caché là-bas, et rapportent des infos en même temps.

-Alors, on aura les infos quand?

-D'ici deux jours, le temps que leur mission soit terminée et qu'ils reviennent. En attendant, je vais essayer de décrypter ce que je peux.

Un courant d'air les frappa et Flash apparut devant eux. Bart Allen de son vrai nom, était le plus jeune de l'équipe avec ses 18 ans fraîchement acquis, et également le plus impulsif et le moins sérieux. En plus, c'était lui qui coûtait le plus cher en nourriture avec son métabolisme ultra-accéléré.

-Salut, Ollie! Lança le gamin, plein d'énergie comme à son habitude. C'est chouette que tu sois là, monsieur Grincheux est pas la plus amusante compagnie que tu puisse avoir.

-Personne ne t'oblige à rester. Répliqua Batman, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'ordinateur.

-Arrête, tu m'adores! Rigola Bart.

-Ça reste à prouver.

-Bon d'accord, j'avoue, je suis peut-être légèrement hyperactif… Comparé à toi qui est aussi amorphe que ta bestiole fétiche.

Batman ne répondit pas, résigné à ignorer ses bêtises.

-Tu es de garde avec Canary ce soir, Arrow. Lâcha-t-il à l'intention d'Ollie.

-Pourquoi pas avec moi, ça fait des semaines que j'ai pas été de garde, je commence à m'ennuyer! Se plaignit Flash.

-Parce qu'il fait trop noir… et que tu fonces dans les murs.

-C'est arrivé une fois et j'ai glissé sur une plaque de glace! Protesta le gamin.

-N'empêche que tu as littéralement détruit une maison familiale ce soir-là. La pauvre famille a crût à une tornade jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte qu'il y avait un ado cul en l'air dans leur baignoire. Se moqua Oliver.

-Bon, allez tous vous faire foutre! Bouda Flash avant de partir en super-vitesse.

-Je crois qu'on l'a vexé. Sourit Ollie.

-Quel dommage… ironisa Wayne.

-Bon, alors je vais te laisser travailler et je vais rentrer chez moi pour me reposer avant ce soir. À plus.

-Salut!

Ollie retourna dans l'ascenseur et sortit de la Batcave.


	6. Ronde de minuit

**Chapitre 5 : Ronde de minuit**

Le soir, dans les rues de Métropolis.

-Black Canary à Green Arrow. Je viens de coincer un petit voleur de bas étage qui s'apprêtait à cambrioler une bijouterie. Fit la voix de Canary dans l'oreillette de Arrow.

-Tu as besoin d'aide?

-Non, je crois que je l'ai sonné pour de bon. Je l'attache au réverbère et je laisse la police s'occuper de lui.

-Bien reçu, Canary. 10-4.

Arrow soupira. La ville était plutôt ennuyeuse cette nuit. Pas beaucoup de crime, comme quoi la population de Métropolis commençait à comprendre qu'elle était surveillée. Il réprima un bâillement et décida de se dégourdir les jambes. Dégainant son arc, il planta son harpon dans le building d'en face et se laissa glisser jusqu'à lui. Il remarqua qu'il était sur la 5e et une idée folle lui traversa la tête. Et s'il allait voir ce que faisait Chloé Sullivan? La jeune femme l'attirait et l'intriguait à la fois. Premièrement parce qu'elle ne semblait pas décidée à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, mais qu'elle n'avait pas l'air non plus de vouloir abandonner son enquête…

« Un désir personnel. Songea Ollie. Elle ne m'a pas caché qu'elle se sentait liée à la Ligue. Voyons si c'est vrai. »

Il fit son chemin sur les toit jusqu'au building où logeait Chloé.

-Chloé, tu as vu mon enregistreur? Demanda Lois à sa cousine.

-Je crois que tu l'a laissé dans la cuisine, proche de la boîte à pain.

-Ha oui! Le voilà. Merci, je commençais à paniquer.

-Tu veux bien me dire ce que tu vas faire avec ton enregistreur à une heure pareille?

-Une interview. Je viens de recevoir un coup de fil de Jeff. Il paraît qu'un petit voyou ai essayé de cambrioler la bijouterie sur la 12e.

-Et alors?

-Il était attaché et inconscient quand la police est arrivée.

-Il était mort? Se raidit Chloé.

-Non, juste assommé. D'après ce que Jeff a dégoté sur lui, c'était un ado échappé de son foyer d'accueil qui en était à son premier vol. Il n'était même pas armé!

« Voilà pourquoi la Ligue ne l'a pas tué… se dit Chloé. Bon, au moins ils ont quelques principes. »

-J'y vais. Je veux interroger le shérif. On se voit plus tard!

-Salut.

Lois sortit de l'appartement et Chloé se leva pour rincer sa tasse de café. Alors qu'elle passait devant la fenêtre, elle remarqua une ombre sur le toit d'à côté. Green Arrow? Que faisait-il là? Elle ne put s'empêcher de retenir son souffle quand il tira une flèche en haut de sa fenêtre. Une fois le harpon bien ancré, il lui fit signe d'ouvrir sa fenêtre. Méfiante, elle s'exécuta quand même. Arrow fut dans l'appartement dix secondes plus tard.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? Demanda Chloé un peu froidement.

-Quel accueil pour un mec qui vous a sauvé la vie! Grinça Arrow en rengainant son arc.

-Répondez à la question. Vous venez faire un sondage pour vous assurer que je suis satisfaite du service?

-Et vous avez de l'humour en plus! Ricana Arrow, amusé.

Mais Chloé attendait toujours une réponse, les mains sur les hanches. Arrow sourit.

-Je suis venu vous demander pourquoi vous n'avez pas fait d'article sur moi et mes confrères.

-Je peux toujours le faire. Vous y tenez?

Arrow rit de nouveau avant de s'avancer vers Chloé qui recula, légèrement effrayée.

-Vous savez ce que je crois, mademoiselle Sullivan? Murmura-t-il alors qu'elle arrivait dos contre le mur. Je crois que je vous plais.

-Si ça vous amuse de le penser… répondit-elle d'une voix légèrement tremblante. Je ne vais pas percer votre bulle.

-C'est ce que je disais. Je vous plais.

Il se pencha, frôla la joue de Chloé de ses doigts avant de plonger ses lèvres dans son cou. Chloé tressaillit, les lèvres d'Arrow étaient comme du feu sur sa peau, mais un feu agréable, terriblement agréable. Elle voulait le toucher aussi, mais alors qu'elle levait les bras vers lui, il les plaqua contre le mur et saisit ses lèvres avec une fougue incontrôlée, quémandant l'accès à sa bouche qu'elle lui laissa avec un faible geignement. Leur respiration devint plus heurtée, et Arrow plaqua son corps contre le sien, se retenant difficilement de libérer ses bras pour enrouler les siens autour des reins de la jeune femme.

-Arrow! Protesta-t-elle lorsqu'il se recula précipitamment, la main sur son oreillette.

Elle se sentait complètement engourdie, et sa respiration était courte, ses lèvres gonflées par la passion du baiser. Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas, mais elle voulait le ravoir auprès d'elle, contre elle, sur elle.

Arrow la regarda un instant, en reprenant son souffle, et murmura :

-Je dois y aller. Au revoir, Chloé.

Avant qu'elle n'ai pu le rappeler, il était déjà parti par la fenêtre. Chloé se laissa glisser contre le mur, à la fois choquée et terriblement en manque de lui.


	7. Clark et Lois

**Chapitre 6 : Clark et Lois**

Lois arriva sur les lieux du presque cambriolage. Plusieurs voitures de police étaient stationnées devant la bijouterie et les policiers avaient placé un « barrage » de sécurité pour empêcher les curieux d'approcher la vitrine qui était réduite en milles morceaux.

Son instinct de journaliste plus fort que tout, Lois s'approcha du barrage et tapa sur l'épaule d'un policier pour attirer son attention.

-Vous ne pouvez pas approcher mademoiselle, reculez s'il vous plaît. Ordonna poliment l'homme.

-Je m'appelle Lois Lane, je suis journaliste pour le Daily Planet. Insista Lois.

L'homme la regarda, attendant les questions.

-Merci. Pour commencer, mes sources m'ont affirmé que l'adolescent n'était pas armé. Comment a-t-il fait pour faire éclater cette vitrine?

-Nous l'ignorons encore. Mais plusieurs policiers croient qu'il pourrait s'agir d'une autre manifestation héroïque.

-La dernière fois que cela s'est produit, les criminels sont tous morts non?

-Pas cette fois. On attend son réveil pour l'interroger.

-Où est-il en ce moment?

-À l'hôpital. Il n'était pas sérieusement amoché, mais il avait plusieurs coupures et hématomes à faire soigner.

-D'accord. Quand il se réveillera, j'aimerais en être avertie. Voici mon numéro. (Elle lui tendit un morceau de papier.) Merci de votre coopération, agent…

-Gordon. Commissaire James Gordon.

-Merci, commissaire.

-Au plaisir, mademoiselle Lane.

Lois jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la scène du crime et s'éloigna, prête à se rendre au Daily Planet faire quelques recherches supplémentaires. Elle ne pourrait certainement pas dormir pour le reste de la nuit alors autant faire quelque chose d'utile.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à tourner le coin de la rue, elle entendit le bruit d'un téléphone qui sonne. Elle se tourna, cherchant l'origine du bruit lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il venait de la cabine téléphonique non loin d'elle. Intriguée, elle alla répondre.

-Allô?

-Lois Lane? Répondit une voix déformée par un modificateur de voix.

-Oui, c'est moi. Qui est-ce?

-On m'appelle le Blur. Je remarque que vous semblez enquêter sur mes frères et moi.

-Vous êtes un des superhéros qui arpentent Métropolis. Devina Lois.

-Quelle perspicacité!

-Vous m'appelez seulement pour rire de moi?

-Non.

-Vous voulez que j'arrête mon enquête?

-Non plus. Au contraire. La Ligue est d'accord pour un peu de publicité. Ça nous évitera de toujours intervenir si la peuplade est avertie.

Lois réfléchit un instant. Qu'est-ce qui lui prouvait qu'elle n'était pas en train de se faire piéger?

-À une condition. Prouvez-moi que vous êtes bien le Blur.

-Comme vous voulez.

Il y eut un grand courant de vent et Lois se sentit soulevée de terre, le vent ébouriffant violemment ses long cheveux bruns. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle était sur le toit au dessus de la cabine téléphonique où elle se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt.

-C'est une preuve tangible? Fit la voix déformée du Blur au-dessus d'elle.

Lois leva la tête. Sur une partie surélevée du toit, le Blur se tenait debout, son long manteau noir flottant au vent, un pentagone marqué d'un « S » bleu électrique brillant sur sa poitrine. Seul son visage était caché dans l'ombre.

-« S » pour…? Demanda Lois.

-J'ai vu ce signe dans une BD, j'ai bien aimé. Ironisa Blur.

-D'accord, vous êtes bien le Blur. Vous pouvez me faire redescendre maintenant?

-Je n'ai plus l'effet de surprise, vous pourriez être déçue.

-Je veux descendre. J'ai horreur des hauteurs.

-Il y a un escalier derrière vous.

-Vous croyez vraiment que je vais descendre 20 étages à pieds?

-Ça vous tiendra en forme.

-Très drôle. Vous voulez que je vous supplie?

Le Blur soupira en secouant la tête.

-Ce que vous pouvez être enquiquinante! Heureusement que je vous aime bien.

-Ho merci, c'est trop d'honneur! S'exclama Lois, cynique.

-D'accord, je vais vous redescendre, mais fermez les yeux.

-C'est fait.

-Fermez-les pour vrai.

Lois grogna et retira son écharpe pour en faire un bandeau.

-Ils sont assez fermés maintenant?

Seul le rire du Blur, tout près d'elle, lui répondit. Il posa une main dans son dos et l'autre derrière ses genoux et la souleva comme une jeune mariée.

-Accrochez-vous.

Lois tâtonna jusqu'à trouver son cou et passa ses bras autour. Il la serra un peu plus contre lui et prit son envol. Effrayée, elle cacha son visage dans son torse, se maudissant l'instant d'après quand elle songea à toutes les moqueries qu'il allait pouvoir lui dire ensuite. Finalement, elle sentit qu'ils atteignaient la terre ferme et le Blur la reposa sur le sol. Elle retira vite fait son bandeau improvisé et lâcha une exclamation.

-Vous m'avez ramenée chez moi?

-Vous avez besoin de repos pour écrire un bon article. Se justifia-t-il, derrière elle.

Elle voulut se retourner, mais il avait disparu.

-Je croyais vous avoir fait comprendre que je ne voulais pas dévoiler mon identité.

Lois sursauta. Il était de nouveau derrière elle. Elle amorça un mouvement pour se retourner, mais il passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'attira contre lui en mettant une main devant ses yeux.

-On respecte l'intimité s'il vous plaît. Ricana-t-il à son oreille.

-C'est valable pour vous aussi! Siffla-t-elle. Vous vous croyez tout permis parce que vous sauvez des vies? Ou bien parce que vous êtes tout simplement arrogant?

Il rigola franchement cette fois.

-Mademoiselle Lane, vous ne connaissez rien de moi.

-Vous non plus.

-Vous pourriez être surprise.

-C'est une violation de la vie privée, ça, vous le savez?

-Et vous alors? Vous essayez de voir mon visage sans ma permission.

-Bon, on va pas se disputer comme ça toute la nuit, si? Vous voulez bien me lâcher, j'en ai marre!

-Ça fait longtemps que je ne vous tiens plus. Vous pouviez vous décoller quand vous vouliez.

Lois remarqua à cet instant qu'effectivement, sa prise autour de sa taille s'était totalement retirée et que c'était maintenant elle qui restait contre lui. Gênée, elle repoussa sa main et s'écarta, mettant sa propre main devant ses yeux pendant qu'elle le contournait. Elle sortit rageusement ses clés de son sac à main et entra dans l'appartement sans lui dire au revoir.

Blur sourit. Elle lui plaisait. Énormément. Et il la gagnerait. Coûte que coûte.


End file.
